Supernova
Occupations Rapper, Entrepreneur & Mogul Music Career Paul Darden Jr. also known by his entertainment name Supernova is co-founder of Club Records he founded Club Records alongside m.c.'s Dan The Man & Young Grim, Club Records was a dream and through his vision and dreams he was able to convince Dan The Man & Young Grim to co-found the label and started a trend of indie artist and record label owners with their own production known as one the greatest rappers of chester, PA for having powerful bars and effective lines. His label was launched along with his first mix tape was Pen, Paper & Mind Pen, Paper & Mind 1 the mix tape was titled Pen, Paper & Mind besides recording equiment all the 3 artist had was Pen, Paper & thier own mind which they relied heavily on to make the dream a reality Dan The Man Supernova a class clown & theatrical joker, with a rough life met Dan The Man at the age 17 they had a lot of relatability they had the same dreams and Club Records Productions started as one of their grand ventures of one their latest schemes, that became a successful long running idea. Consistent Album Supernova has apptitude for pushing the envelope on music his vision is to push it as far as possible one idea was the world's first consistent album, album composed of all hits, after creating his 1st. Studio The Genius 1.5 it became real. Influences Supernova is influenced by Jay Z, Lil Wayne and The Neptunes. Production Style Supernova has self-produced 10 studio albums and has produced other musical works, production uses complex beats and utilize samples that are unfamiliar with the key instruments of hip hop. Style Supernova's style he expresses himself by talking about life very charismatic and expressive often emphasising his words Samples Supernova made a transition of style from sample-free to using samples, a prime example is the romantic & love story induced album Rhythm & Blues Emotions Supernova's music is very emotional, he focuses more on life plus emotional circumstances that really impact people in an emotionally-charged way. Often emphaising his past experiences in his life, you can see the emotion in his tracks changing the way he rhymes by adding a direct emotion to each line. He wants people to feel what he feels as he tells his story. Entrepreneurship Supernova's goal was to use music as a platform to branch off and build an empire, and be in the music business for a short time frame Supernova over time has wrote a collection of books a series of websites, a trading card game and other innovative enterprises that are distinguished from hip hop. Branding Supernova is great at coming with entrepreneurial marketing schemes, his entrepreneurial marketing schemes are brands that support his label such and also go with other brands to relate and work together with other brands in order to create a link of brands one such venture is Software Square a blog website that shares Supernova's music produced by Club Records Other Occupations * Author * Producer * Film Maker * SEO Studio Albums * The Genius 1.5 * The Genius Scheme 2: Light & Dark * The Genius 3 * The Genius 4 * Nursery Rhymes * Rhythm & Blues * Redprint * The Genius 5 * 70's Enterprises * Paul Darden Pictures * Wide Cube * Software Square * Apps * Magix Films * The Venue * The Venue 2: Remix * The Venue 3: Live * The Venue 4: Back In Action * The Venue 5 Legends * Chronicles Of Life * The Empire * Versus * The Pinnacle * Greatness Books * Star Book * Sentinels Of Video Games * Paul Darden Philosophy * Joke Book * Game Book HD * Club Records